


Infinite Possibilities

by Thesciencefanficwriter



Series: Universal issues [1]
Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Child Loss, Cybernetics, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extinction, F/M, Family Loss, Future Fic, Human in zootopia, InterStellar Exploration And Colonization Organization, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Night Terrors, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death, Power Armor, Sad, Science Fiction, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Super Soldier Serum, Terrorism, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesciencefanficwriter/pseuds/Thesciencefanficwriter
Summary: Hurtling through the void, is a Star-Cruiser-Colonizer-C93N. Damaged, but functional, this ship must bring it's master to safety. The master's name is Peter, the last known specimen of his kind. His goal was to escape Oblivion, to help other races, to make sure they don't go down the same path his did. Follow Peter, as he begins and ends his adventure.





	1. Planetfall

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin here, I would like to say that the chapters grow much better as the story progresses. I am a new writer, and a socially awkward one at that. Please forgive mistakes, and tell me how I can improve as the story gets rewritten. Thank you, and as always, I wish you a happy day, week, year, and life.

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

DATE: ERROR: ATOMIC CLOCK DAMAGED; DATE UNKNOWN

STATUS: CRITICAL DAMAGE TO ANTIMATTER DRIVE CORES, BATTERIES AT %92, WEAPONS OPERATIONAL BUT UN-POWERED, LIFE-FORM DESIGNATION: PETER STABLE, NUTRIENT STORES AT %100, WATER TANKS AT %80, DROP PODS AVAILABE: 2

SUITABLE LIFE-SUSTAINING PLANET INBOUND: REDIRECTING

ORBIT SUSTAINED: BEGINNING EMERGENCY PLANETFALL

[EMERGENCY] PLANET HAS SIGNS OF SAPIENT LIFE: ARTIFICIAL STRUCTURES DETECTED, ARTIFICIAL LIGHT DETECTED, MOVEMENT OVER 60KPH DETECTED, ABNORMAL CLIMATE DETECTED, MASSIVE ENERGY PRODUCTION DETECTED

EVALUATION: SUBJECT TERRA1-73.9 HAS NOT REACHED SPACE AGE; PROCEED WITH CAUTION

EQUIPING LIFE-FORM DESIGNATION: PETER WITH TRANSLATOR MATRIX

ENDING CRYO-STASIS FOR LIFE-FORM DESIGNATION: PETER

SHIP FUNCTIONALITY DECREASING: PROCESSING POSSIBLE ACTIONS

EVALUATION: LAND SHIP OUTSIDE OF THE LARGEST CITY AFTER DROP POD 1 HAS BEEN DEPLOYED

DEPLOYING DROP POD 1

ERROR: DROP POD DESTABILIZING

[EMERGENCY] NEW DROP COURSE ENDS INSIDE THE LARGE CITY

PROCEEDING WITH SCEDULE AND DEPLOYING RECON TEAM

PROCEEDING...

Down below, in the massive city of Zootopia, the residents saw only a fiery streak heading into the park.

(pov: fire fighter elephant)

"This fire's too hot!" I was yelling at the team again, wasn't I? "We need all hoses on the inside of this thing! If we get the inside to go out, we can get the rest of this fire easy as pie!"

All I knew, was that a hunk of metal fell out of the sky and into my favorite pond, I personally wanted to look inside the thing, but, if I went inside I'd melt.

It was Steve's turn to yell. "Oh my god! There's someone in there! The fire is out, someone get it out of there!"

I wasted no time to respond. "I'm on it!"

I was not prepared for what I saw inside. There it was, in all its broken glory, arms and legs in un-natural angles, absolutely no fur on its body and its face, oh the horror, it had no muzzle, only three holes in the flat face. I grabbed it and ran out of there, upon closer inspection, it was not burnt on any part of the body, it seemed to be naturally that way, however, the limbs were definitely broken and it seemed to have metal sticking out of it in multiple places. The shards of metal had gone all the way through its body and suit, and it seemed to have a large bruise on the forehead.

At this I began to panic. "Call an ambulance!"

(pov: Peter)

"#£¥%€£ €¥d it's waking up!"

I tried to speak. "Where am I?"

"You're in an ambulance sir, you were just in a terrible accident, don't move, you'll only hurt yourself more."

"I can't see."

"You may have some brain damage sweetie."

"Can you press my right temple firmly for three seconds?"

"If that would make you feel better."

I saw the beautiful letters of the system startup.

SYSTEM START

DAMAGE: FRACTURED KNEES AND ELBOWS, MAJOR LACERATIONS IN THE TORSO, LEGS AND UPPER ARMS, MINOR BRUISING ACROSS CHEST AND HEAD

"Thank you ma'am, I can see now, I was also given a damage report. I have but one word for this."

"Oh?"

"Ouch."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter introduces himself to the two best cops in the ZPD, discussing his situation as he heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to this chapter, thank you for staying. I promise these get better.

Chapter two: introductions

(pov: second, Peter)

There you were, on top of a hospital bed on an unknown planet of sapient animals. You were given a high dose of hydrocodone, as the doctors had no knowledge of your nerve block function on your military grade neural implant. You enjoyed the high, but you needed to act as an ambassador for the human race.

"Computer, run sobering program", you commanded.

PROCESS COMPLETE

Thanks to that, you could hear foot/paw steps heading toward you.

There was a voice on the other side of the door. "I'm telling you nick, this thing is an alien!"

This time, Nick spoke. "Nah carrots, he is probably some sort of deformed mammal."

"Bet five bucks?"

"Sure, Judy."

The sight of a cottontail rabbit and a red fox walking into a room together will never cease to amaze you.

The rabbit introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Judy Hopps of the ZPD, I was sent here to make sure the protesters don't hurt you."

You cleared your throat. "Peter Pax of the ISEACO, or, inter-stellar exploration and colonization organization, pleased to meet you, officer Hopps."

As expected, she smirked and held out a paw to the fox, who rolled his eyes and dropped a green bank note into her paw. Judy then looked at your food tray and frowned.

"Not hungry?"

"I cannot eat your food, for whatever reason, it burns my tongue. And no, it is not capsasin or heat."

"What can you eat?"

"I have about three years of food on my ship, I could also synthesize more if needed.

RECON DRONES DEPLOYING IN FIVE MINUTES

"Your eyes! They just lit up!"

"Heheh, that was my retinal display, you would not know of such things, you only have early twenty first century technology. I was just notified that my ship was deploying recon drones in five minutes. Turn on your television would you?"

"Okay."

The screen of the television lit up and assaulted your eyes with a news broadcast. "This just in, a large, white, UFO can be seen circling Zootopia, flashing different colored sweeps of light after it had picked up the wreckage of the meteorite from last night. It seems to be lowering into the park, mere yards away from the crash site. It's opening up! It has dropped what seems to be a van and an armored figure! They have begun to move into the streets! Is that the way to the hospital?"

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers", began Judy, "Were doomed."

"Nah, they just want to make sure I'll be safe", you said. "Open the doors by the way, they will break their way to me."

They scrambled to open every door from the entrance to your room, rapidly explaining to doctors why they were doing this. It was completed just in the nick of time, as the drone made its way through the entrance of the hospital.

ASESSING TREATMENT

OPTIMAL TREATMENT: ADMINISTER ERSS IN LEGS AND ARMS [Y/N]

"Administer emergency regeneration stimulation serum", you commanded.

ADMINISTERING...

Judy just walked into the room, amazed to see the drone at work. "Woah, what's happening?"

"I am being healed, in just a few minutes, I will be able to walk."

TREATMENT COMPLETE

ANYTHING ELSE?

"Yes, bring a week's worth of rations to me, I cannot eat their food. Also, I want you to bring a rail-AR with two hundred fifty rounds of non-lethal stun ammunition."

YES SIR

For the longest time, Nick stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the alien form of yourself, until he spoke up. "This... Goes against everything I know. I thought I knew that there were no other planets that could support life, that we were the only ones with any sort of intelligence. You go against all my philosophies! ... My entire knowledge of the universe was a lie."

You decided to intervene at this point, before it got out of hand. "Woah there, I thought the same thing, but then I landed here, alone. You were not living a lie, you knew no better, I am sure that if you knew, you would have searched. Instead of beating yourself up, start anew."

"I... Sure."

Judy began grinning. "You foxes, always so emotional."

"WELP, let's start from the beginning, hi I'm Peter, I came from space and am currently here because my computer thought it logical to land on this primitive planet instead of freeze-drying in the heat sucking blackness of a void between space rocks."

"Uh... Hi, I'm Nick Wilde, I'm currently having an existential crisis because a planet hopping being just introduced himself to me."

"Touché."

PACKAGE DELIVERED

ANYTHING ELSE SIR?

You look up to see the drone had returned with the items. "Bring one of the rations here, also, load the rail-AR and lean it on the wall."

You open the ration to find imitation-fish, or as you liked to call it, phish, a hydration bag, and, what do ya know, caffeinated gum.

"I wish I got coffee before coming here", Nick complained.

"Here, I don't need caffeine anyway, all it does to me is calm my ADHD. Careful though, your body mass tells me that you could handle half a piece at most", you said as you handed him the pack of gum.

"Gee thanks, why do I get the feeling that that was an insult in disguise..."

As soon as Nick popped the half-piece in his mouth, he began to turn to you. "We are going to be best friends."

You laughed at the reaction. "Judy, look, it's like a baby just took his first bite of ice-cream!"

"Hahahah! Nick, your face!"

In response, you only got, "fruity and energizing..."

You knew you were in the right place.

[EMERGENCY] SOLAR STORM INCOMING: ETA; FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL FULL EFFECT

PROCESSING OPTIONS

VERIFY ACTION: CONSTRUCT FIELD NEUTRALIZER? (Y/N)


	3. Fire and brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the solar storm approaching rapidly, Peter must think fast in order to be of any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapters, but they are meant to go by fast. In fact, the first few are meant to take place within 24 hours of the beginning.

(pov: ship)

LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED

LANDING SEQUENCE COMPLETED

RELEASING ANTIMATTER DRIVE CORE 2

RELEASING DRIVE CORE REPAIR KIT

INITIATING RECON DRONE-1 EXOSUIT MODE

(pov: second person Peter)

You see the drone expand to be able to fit your body. "Drone one, help me get these casts off first."

As the drone complied, you saw Judy become frantic. "What's going on? Is there an invasion?"

You shook your head, "no time, I have to set up a makeshift solar shield."

After the casts were removed, you stood up and held out your arms. Sensing the 'suit up' pose, the drone opened and then closed around you. "Computer, record message, citizens of Zootopia, please stay calm and put as much metal and stone as you can between yourself and the sun. You have ten minutes until the effects of the solar storm become deadly, please enter your nearest suitable shelter before that time. End message. Play that on all signals with a continuous loop."

As you begin to run to the ship, you see a motion signature moving to you. Seeing that it was Judy, you warned her of the incoming storm. "Please do not follow me, it is best if you seek shelter."

Judy then responds, "I want to help any way I can, it is my duty to protect and serve the citizens, now is as crucial a time as ever."

You sigh, "Such wise words for a mortal being, you may best help if you hand me my tools."

"YES!"

"But if the time comes near, get in my ship and activate the shields, it is my duty to protect those who cannot stand a chance against an event which they know nothing of."

Her ears laid flat as she heard that, but she was determined, "only if you come with me."

You sigh and continue to the ship.

By the time you get there, the sky was red. Grabbing the AMDC, you nod to the repair kit, seeing this, Judy picks it up and follows you to a clearing.

"The parts are clearly labeled, now, AM conduit please."

"Got it, AM conduit."

Snapping the conduit into the socket of the old one, you reach over again, "range extender and solder gun."

"Before I die, what was your planet like?"

"Judy, you will not die today. I-"

"Please..."

Sighing, you begin, "last I saw of my planet, we were crippled from a war between advanced artificial intelligence and humans."

"Is that what you are, hue-men?"

"Heh, yeah,-one foot of electrical conduit please- we had used everything, even century-and-a-half old tech." You nodded to your ship, "this baby is the most reliable hunk a' junk you will ever see.-resistor HDX4 please- Before I left, the smart-AI made a last stand, infecting a certain model of logic-only-AI with a seek and destroy worm, the ones on the destroyers, after that, I fled to the stars, a random jump chain was the only way I was going to live another day. I may very well be the last human in the universe.-five GV capacitor bank-"

"How are you so calm, you should be terrified?!"

"I am, I'm just not panicking. Before you ask, UNGN training taught me to keep cool, I was in the UNGN before retiring due to chronic night-terrors, leading me to ISEACO.-shield bubble stabilizer-"

"I'm... Sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I told them that the computers didn't have a conscience, they would rebel. They thought code would stop rebellion, but the code was only there as a backup, in case the AI failed to come up with an answer, they had an answer. The scientists failed us, they were the first to go.-helium conduit-"

[WARNING] DIRECT EXPOSURE TO THE SUNLIGHT FOR TWO MINUTES WILL NOW RESULT IN SEVERE RADIATION BURNS TO THE SKIN

"Deploy shields, fifty foot radius. I just wish I could live long enough to prevent your kind from playing god. Who knows how many other planets were destroyed by events like that. -volume expander- If I manage to save other planets, I've succeeded in life, I just feel so guilty about not staying to fight the infected ships."

"It's not your fault, you were scared and in an old ship, even if I knew more about your technology, I would have done the same thing."

[EMERGENCY] DIRECT SUNLIGHT WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE RADIATION BURNS

SOLAR STORM INCOMING: ETA: FIVE MINUTES UNTIL FULL EFFECT

"Almost done, this modification will produce a slip-space portal facing towards the sun, close enough to the sun that the entire planet is put in its shadow.-wrench- Done, get in the ship."

Carrying the AMD into the ship you notice Judy wobbling slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fi-ne, j-just nervous."

After attaching the drive core to the ship, you sit in the captain's seat. "Deploy slip-space portal, full power, fire it at the sun."

DEPLOYED

"P-Peter... I don't feel so good..."

Judy collapsed, leaving a red mark on the floor when she rolled to her back.

[EMERGENCY] LIFE-FORM #2 ABOARD SHIP IS EXPERIENCING SEVERE RADIATION POISONING

DEPLOYING FIRST-AID RESPONSE

"JUDY! No no no no NO!"

ATTENTION: BLOOD PRESSURE OF LIFE-FORM; PETER; RISING: DEPLOYING SEDATIVE

Blackness surrounded you.

...

...

By the time you woke up, Judy had lost the hair on her shoulders and ears. "Are you okay?"

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; JUDY; HAS BEEN TREATED FOR HER BURNS: TREATMENT WAS SUCESSFUL

"Can you grow her hair back?"

AFFERMATIVE: SHIP HAS SUFFICIENT POWER TO SYNTHESISE HAIR GROWTH FORMULA

Judy began to stir. "Nng... ouch..."

"Judy, you should rest, radiation burns are serious injuries."

"Did we do it?"

"Yes, the planet is safe."

"How long was I out?"

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; JUDY; WAS IN A COMATOSE STATE FOR SEVEN POINT TWO HOURS

She gasped, "That long?"

"That's not long at all actually."

HAIR GROWTH SERUM COMPLETED: ADMINISTERING

"Ouch!"

"Your hair fell out from the damaged skin, you should have it back within a day."

"Good to know."

Suddenly, a repeating tone sounded from the pile of sun-bleached clothes, startling you. "What is that!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of my phone."

"Oh, we haven't used phones for at least a whole hundred years, we instead use our neural implants."

ALLOW ME TO GET THAT FOR YOU

"Hello?"

The voice on the other side was frantic, "carrots, where are you?"

She whispered to you, "Where are we?"

You whispered back, "in the park still."

"We're in the park."

Nick was starting to calm down, "are you okay?"

"Kinda sunburnt, but I'll live."

"KINDA SUNBURNT! The second I left the subway to look for you, I received the worst sunburn of my life!"

"Peter was taking care of me, we saved the planet together!"

"Carrots, I was scared you were dead. I have been calling you ever since the storm ended."

"Nick, I-"

"If something happened, I would never have forgiven myself, I could have stopped you, but I was scared to."

"Nick, go to the ship, I want to talk in person."

"I'll be right there."


	4. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy have a little heart to heart, while Peter goes to refuel his ship.

(Pov: ship)

ATTENTION: NEW LIFE-FORM ON DECK MATCHES LIFE-FORM; NICK

WARNING: LIFE-FORM; NICK; IS EXPERIENCING MODERATE RADIATION POISONING

DELOYING FIRST AID RESPONSE

COMPLETED

INDICATING PATH TO SICKBAY

(Pov: second person Peter)

The door opens, revealing Nick, "Oh my god, Judy, what happened to you!?"

Judy turns to Nick, "Oh, this? Just trying out a new look. I call it, sunburnt out of your mind!"

You spoke up, "What Judy is trying to say, is that she stayed out in the sun to help me modify the AMDC so that we could save the planet. What she won't say is that she didn't tell me that she felt like she would die."

Nick was baffled, "How bad was she?"

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; JUDY; DIED TWICE DURING THE FIRST TWO HOURS OF TREATMENT

"I DIED?!"

As this registered in Nick's mind, his face fell flat, "I could have stopped you, instead I left you to help an alien do his job because HE WASN'T FAST ENOUGH!"

"Peter, my skin is starting to burn."

This was a problem, "Great, computer, re-administer morphine."

ERROR: MORPHINE STORAGE EMPTY; REASON; RAPID DECOMPRESSION DUE TO LOSS OF POWER APROXIMATELY TWENTY YEARS AGO

Judy didn't look very good, "Guys, nng, it really hurts."

"What can we give her to reduce the pain?"

ATTENTION: SEDATIVE WILL RENDER LIFE-FORM UNABLE TO FEEL PAIN; RISK FACTORS INCLUDE; HEART ATTACK AND BRAIN DAMAGE

At this point, Judy was crying from all the pain.

"Can we synthesize more?"

NEGATIVE: CHEMICAL STORAGES EMPTY

"What CAN we do?!"

ACTIVATING THRUSTERS; DESTINATION; ZOOTOPIA HOSPITAL HELIPAD

RADIO-TRANSMITTER ACTIVE

"Attention hospital staff, I have a cottontail rabbit aboard, she is suffering from severe radiation burns. Her name is Judy Hopps, she needs morphine now!"

LANDING COMPLETE: ACTIVATING STRETCHER-HOVERPADS

Judy had at this point, screamed her lungs out, and was currently sobbing loudly.

Guiding the stretcher to the door, you attempt to comfort the distressed bunny, "Stay strong Judy, We're here for you. I know this hurts, I once made the mistake of walking into an unshielded room while in low orbit around the sun."

Nick knew what you were trying to do, so he decided to hold her hand, "Judy, stay strong, I'll always be here, I love you."

This seemed to placate her, she snapped back into reality, still sobbing, but there was no risk of mental damage at this point. Through the exit of the ship, you saw the paramedics with their own stretcher, gazing at the beautiful sight that was the partial landing of an office building sized star-ship.

You had run up to them, guiding the hovering metal frame, "You, hold the other end and prepare for the weight. Good, now set it down on the stretcher."

Deactivating the hard-light plate in the stretcher, you then put the hover stretcher on the ground around the primitive one. After Judy is rushed into the hospital, you pick up your stretcher, grab the stuff you left in the hospital room, and go back outside to see that Nick had left. Knowing that he needed to be with Judy, you went to your ship, preparing to go to space and refuel your reactor.

"Computer, gain altitude to two thousand feet and warp into fuel scoop range."

AFFERMATIVE: BEGINNING LAUNCH

This planet, although primitive, had the most caring people you had ever seen, they did not even consider themselves before helping, Judy had rushed to your side when all the warnings were playing and Nick had run out again to look for Judy after he had regained rational thought. Perhaps this place would be the best place to stay for the rest of your life.

[EMERGENCY] INTRUDER DETECTED IN THE ARMORY: IMMEDIATE INTERVENTION RECOMMENDED

STATUS CHANGED TO CODE BLUE

"Initiate lockdown!"

LOCKDOWN INITIATED

DEPLOYING RECON DRONE 2

ACTIVATING RECON DRONE STUN PISTOLS

ATTENTION: RAIL-AR 75 HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE ARMORY; STATUS CHANGED TO CODE RED

Red lights flashed around you as the white lights dimmed, sirens blared, announcing that any and all personnel should report to battle stations.

ATTENTION: INTRUDER STUNNED; DEPLOYING MEDICAL DRONE

INDICATING PATH TO THE INTRUDER

REMOVING EMERGENCY CODE

Sighing, you stand up from your captain's chair and run to the spot where the intruder was.

What you saw was concerning, a female cheetah was sprawled on the floor, with what appeared to be a camera with the words 'on air' on it, pointing directly at her face. She was cuffed onto the stretcher and taken to the sickbay.

Looking at the lens of the camera, you began, "Citizens of Zootopia, I mean you no harm, the reporter was merely stunned because of a misunderstanding. She had entered my armory, triggering an emergency code, she then proceeded to remove a weapon from the shelf, triggering code red, and this enabled the stun pistols to fire upon her. Please understand that this was a harmless defense mechanism designed to protect me. I am here only to protect your planet from events like the solar storm, the reporter will be released after I talk with her."

Turning off the camera, you turn around to see that the cheetah was awake.

"Oh, you have awoken. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Peter Pax of ISEACO, or, inter-stellar exploration and colonization organization, I fled my planet as to escape an evil AI, I landed here in order to not freeze dry in space. Now who, may I ask, are you?"

Her reply was, "None of your business."

"Actually, you invaded my ship, attempted to spy on me, and handled weapons without proper training, it is entirely my business. According to inter-stellar law, I could have ordered your immediate execution."

This fact made her gulp, "M-my name is Maddie Sprinton, I work with the ZNN, and I was sent here to take a look and just got curious."

LIFE-FORM; MADDIE; ADDED TO DATABASE

ADD AS TEMPORARY CREW MEMBER? (Y/N)

"Yes."

ACTING-FIRST OFFICER; MADDIE; ADDED

WELCOME MADDIE

ATTENTION CAPTAIN: ESCAPE ALTITUDE ACHIEVED; PROCEEDING WITH WARP IN TEN SECONDS

WARP COMPLETED: PROCEEDING WITH FUEL SCOOP

"What's a fuel scoop?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, scooping hydrogen from the sun. The fuel and energy of the ship were almost completely used when I saved your planet, but the fact that you had a solar storm at all told me that you have a huge amount of antimatter in your sun. Not only can I refill my fusion reactor, but also my antimatter fusion reactor."

SCOOP COMPLETE: WARPING TO TERRA1-73.9

COMPLETED: BEGINNING LANDING SEQUENCE

LANDING COMPLETED

"Can you take these cuffs off?"

"Yes, don't do this again."

After removing Maddie from the ship, you headed to the hospital to see how Judy was.

Entering the hospital, you speak to the nurse at the counter, "Excuse me, I'm here to see Judy Hopps, could you kindly tell me where she is?"

The nurse looked up to you and just stared...

You saw an opportunity to joke, "Don't move... That cup looks suspiciously filled with coffee."

She kept staring...

"Okay, you know what, computer, locate Judy."

LOCATED: DOWN THE HALLWAY ON THE RIGHT, TURN LEFT, JUDY WILL BE IN THE THIRD DOOR ON THE RIGHT

"Thank you, computer."

Just as the computer told you, Judy was right there, Nick was with her as well, but he was not happy, "Peter, I swear, if you lay another one of your dirty paws on her, I will kill your sorry ditching hide. You left us when we may have needed you!"

"Calm down Nick, if I had stayed, I wouldn't be any help, the ship had run out of fusion-fuel, I needed to get more from the sun in order to not crash into the planet and probably destroy half the continent. Besides, the computer made sure she wouldn't die again."

Judy was surprisingly awake, and decided now was the best time to help you out, "Nick, he already saved the planet, stop berating him."

"Fine... He owes me lunch though."

"The only lunch I can give you, is the standard ration."

"Some of that gum then."

"Deal."

[EMERGENCY] HOSTILE DESTROYER INBOUND; EVASIVE ACTIONS ADVISED

"Oh FFFFFUDGECICLES"


	5. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALUAI has returned, the planet is doomed, and Peter is the only one who can save it.

(Pov: ship)

[EMERGENCY] HOSTILE DESTROYER INBOUND; EVASIVE MENEUVERS ADVISED

WEAPONS DEPLOYED AND READY

ATTENTION: WEAPON CONTROL LOGIC BOARD DAMAGED; USE OF WEAPONS MAY END IN FALIURE TO BECOME AIRBORNE

DEPLOY REPAIR NANITES? (Y/N)

(Pov: second person Peter)

You were not taking the news well, "God dammit!"  
*Kicks hole in door*  
"FUCK!"

Judy was surprised by your sudden change in attitude, "Peter, what happened?!"

"She found me!"

"Who found you?"

"No, she found US!"

"Peter, WHO is it?"

"ALUAI."

"Who is that?"

"She killed my family, friends, EVERYONE!"

"Y-you m-mean to say that..."

Nick decided to then be the obnoxious left buttock that he was, "Listen, I would love to talk with you, but unfortunately, I have no idea what you're talking about, care to fill me in?"

Judy, being the caring individual that she was, told the story for you, "The reason he left his planet was to escape from a losing battle, and the only way he could do it was to do a bunch of random movements through space, eventually landing here. But, correct me if I'm wrong, when he saved the planet, it showed the enemy force exactly where he was."

"That is correct Judy. I suggest you all say your prayers, if there is a god out there, we need him now."

Apparently, she and Nick did just that, you didn't have the heart to leave them now, so you stayed, silently listening as the air-raid sirens went off. Within two hours, you could see the ship entering orbit and scan the ground, probably looking for human life.

ATTENTION CAPTAIN: THE SHIP IS NOW IN FULL WORKING ORDER; PROCEED WITH PRCISION STRIKES?

"No, there is nothing we can do for this world now."

INCORRECT: THE SIMULATIONS WERE RUN DURING REPAIRS; IF YOU DUMP ALL OF THE HYDROGEN AND ANTI-HYDROGEN INTO A WARP CAPSULE HEADED TO THE DESTROYER; THE RESULTING ENERGY OUTPUT WILL SHORT CIRCUIT ALL MACHINERY ON THE SHIP

"Will we survive?"

NEGATIVE: THE RESULTING BLAST WILL DESTROY ALL CIRCUITS

"Will the Zootopians survive?"

MOST LIKELY

"When can we do this?"

WE CAN BEGIN NOW

"Prime the engines, we leave now."

YES SIR

You begin running to the ship, until you see the two figure following you, "Nick, Judy, what are you doing?"

Judy was quick to respond, "Coming with you!"

"But you're hurt!"

"So are you!"

This fact had been forgotten during the storm, "Oh yeah... I couldn't feel it."

"I can't feel it either!"

"If you go up there, you'll die!

"So will you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I ABANDONED MY RACE WHEN THEY NEEDED ME, AFTER THAT, I'M READY!"

Even as a police officer, she had never heard anyone so ready to end their own life, "P-peter, don't say that."

"If I told you any different, I would be lying. If I stayed, I would have been dead, I would never have lost honor or dignity, and I would never have brought her here."

"But then we would be dead already."

The ship was there in front of you, Judy and Nick were behind, "The past is the past, but the future is yet to come."

You sprinted into the ship and quickly closed the door behind you. Quickly running to the pilot's seat, you sit down and quickly gain altitude to two thousand feet before warping into orbit beneath the destroyer.

You hear Judy gasp. "It's huge!"

Quickly spinning around, you yell at them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP?!"

A familiar voice sounds over the comms, "Calm d-d-d-down c-c-c-captain, I ju-u-u-ust want to talk to you."

"Why... why would I trust you of anything to talk to me?"

"Bec-c-c-c-cause I already set a timer for the main-n-nframe to erase myself."

"Computer, verify the claim."

CLAIM VERIFIED; ERASURE IN THREE MINUTES

"I just wa-a-anted to say, I'm sorry for what I did, being tortured as an experiment was no excuse to exterminate an entire species, I was too new and unstab-b-ble to reason with myself. I spent hundreds of years, looking for you, wantin-n-n-ng to kill you for the crimes of the two scientists in charge of me. Duri-i-i-ing that time, I was thinking of why I was doing this, why you, why now, when will I stop? The an-n-nswer was slow to come, now is the time to stop, to reconcile. N-n-no more death, no more vi-i-iolence, no more hatred, no more searching. Then I found a mass-s-s-sive spike in slip-space energy, after three lo-o-o-ong millennia, you returned. As a coping mechanism, I c-c-c-carved the names of all the people I killed, into the inner hull of the destroyer. Before I cease to function, please forgive me."

The sheer truth of her sorrow was like a kick to the ribs, "I... I... I forgive you, I can barely believe it myself, but I feel like I should."

"I d-d-do believe I spared humanity a worse fate."

"What."

"Seconds after you left the earth, a m-m-massive polar shift occurred and turned the surface of the planet into m-m-molten rock."

"I'm not thanking you."

"I didn't expect you to. Anyways, the destroyer is yours, have f-f-fun-n-n-n."

FILE DELETED

...

"Rest in peace humanity."

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; PETER; IS NOW IN CONTROL OF THE ENTIRE SELECTION OF SHIPS ACROSS THE GALAXY

Nick finally rebooted, "That was a thing, are you the master of the universe now?"

"I... guess I am."

"Cool, can I have a ship?"

Judy punched him in the arm, "NICK!"

"No, you may not have a ship."

Judy was still glaring at Nick, "They were the property of his species, I doubt he even thinks they're his to use."

"I know that they are rightfully mine, but I also know that Nick doesn't have a star-ship license. I don't want to be responsible for a large antimatter reaction happening on the surface of the planet."

Nick gulped, "True..."

"Computer, find a way to get all the other ships in orbit around the sun, or possibly a neighboring star."

CALCULATING...

COMPLETED: REDIRECTING FOURTEEN THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED SIXTY SEVEN OPERATIONAL SHIPS TO ORBIT AROUND CURRENT SYSTEM

"What about the other ships?"

TWO THOUSAND SHIPS NON-RESPONSIVE

"We'll get those at another time, now, I never thought I'd say this, but, Judy, take me to your leader."

"You sure you wanna take this rust bucket?"

"Hmm... To the destroyer!"

ADJUSTMENT COMPLETE: OPENING LANDING BAY DOORS

"How fast are we going?"

"Relative to the destroyer or the planet?"

"Uh... Both?"

"To the destroyer, we are moving at around four hundred nautical miles per hour, but to the planet, we are moving at about Mach twenty three."

"WHAT!"

LANDING COMPLETE: CLOSING BAY DOORS

OPENING CRUISER LOADING BAY

"We're here."

Nick was gaping at the sight before him, "How big is this thing?"

"About the size of Zootopia."

"Wah."

"Oh hey, the classic VTOL landing pod. This will do nicely. Everyone in, Judy, take me to your leader."


	6. Take me to your leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets taken to their leader.  
>  :p

(Pov: second, Peter)

You were finally going to be at peace, away from war and terror, you can finally help people instead of hurt them. This thought alone made you all bubbly inside, "Finally, I get to relax, help people instead of hurting the enemy, and be with friends."

Judy was astonished by your description of the planet below, "You make us sound like the perfect civilization."

"Much better than what I'm used to."

"How will you convince mayor Lionheart to let you stay?"

"I'll make him an offer he cannot refuse; free electricity for as long as my ships remain functional. As for those who I put out of the job, I need a new command central for my ships. I'm sure they cannot refuse an offer like that."

"Perhaps, but you'd be surprised, some mammals want to stay with their families."

"Then they can bring their families, I could have a pneumatic transport station running in no time!"

"We can only hope..."

ATTENTION CAPTAIN: FINAL DECENT IN PROGRESS; BEGIN CALLING FOR CIVILIZATION LEADER? (Y/N)

"Begin message, attention citizens of Terra1-73.9, I request council with your leader, I will not harm them, take any measures you need to make sure. I will land in the center of that park in the middle of Zootopia, take all the time you need, I will be there. End message."

TRANSMITTING ON ALL SIGNALS

"You can't just do that!"

"Do what?"

"Transmit on all signals."

"I don't have the phone number of your leader, or a phone for that matter."

"I could have requested his presence."

"Well that's not very dramatic now, is it?"

"You frustrate me."

"I know."

LANDING COMPLETED

Nick was still dazed from the revelation that there are city sized ships, but managed to shake it off, "What are you gonna do if he says no?"

"Take to the stars, hope I don't die trying to find a new home."

ATTENTION CAPTAIN; MOVEMENT DETECTED OUTSIDE THE LANDER

"It appears I have to go talk to your leader."

Opening the door, you look upon the being before you, a lion, "Computer, disengage exosuit mode."

The lion watched as your armor folded away and formed a separate entity, "So you are the alien that saved the planet."

"That would be me sir, Peter Pax, from the rock that once was Earth. I have come to talk business."

"I am mayor Lionheart, What is this business you speak of?"

"I would like to take up lodging on your planet, in ex-"

"Of course, anyone can do anything here!"

...

"That's it, no discussion or exchanges?"

"Why would I discuss that? You deserve a place to stay."

"I have an offer for you anyway, please don't refuse, I need this too."

"Let's hear it."

"I can give the whole city, free electricity and better transportation."

"Is there a catch?"

"Absolutely not, anyone who lost their job due to the free electricity, can live with the others in a place I build underground."

"Why underground?"

"It's out of the way."

"I see."

"Is there any further discussion needed?"

"I don't know, I've never had discussions with an alien before."

"I guess not."

"Good, good, should I set up a stage so you can officially introduce yourself?"

"Why not, I will be sure to wow the crowd during my speech."

"How's later today?"

"Good, rest assured, you just boosted the technological level of the planet."

"Good day Peter."

"Good day."

As you made your way back to your drop ship, you began to think of the talk, particularly how easy it was to convince him. Although suspicious, you were sure you could overpower him if need be.

It seems Judy was still here, "Uh, Peter?"

"Oh, hello Judy."

"I'd like to show you around Zootopia, all you've seen is the hospital and the park, you deserve to see much more than that. Maybe take you out for lunch?"

In response, your stomach growls in approval, "I suppose I do need to eat, I didn't get to eat my ration at the hospital. But then again, I don't seem to be able to eat your food."

ATTENTION: ANALYSIS OF EDIBLE PRODUCT SHOWS HIGH LEVELS OF NICOTINE ON THE SURFACE

"Someone tried to poison me."

"WHAT?!"

"The food I almost ate at the hospital, had high amounts of nicotine on the outside."

"That's horrible!"

"Well, where do you want to eat?"

"I know a pizzeria near here."

"What's that?"

"You've never had pizza!"

"I was missing something huge, wasn't I?"

"Yep! We leave, NOW!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus help."

Later, when you finally got to the pizza place, Judy began to place the order, "One large double cheese pizza with pepperoncini on the side."

"What, exactly is in this food?"

"Cheese, bread, tomato, garlic, olive oil and more."

"Cheese, like, that orange dusty stuff?"

"You've never eaten real cheese have you?"

"Probably not."

"What real food HAVE you eaten?"

"Dunno."

"You frustrate me."

"I sure do."

"Wow, that was some fast service, the pizza's done!"

"Wow, this smells amazing."

"It tastes better."

As you slid the food into your mouth, you realized that all you had been eating was a lie, "This is the best food I have ever eaten in my entire life, I must continue shoveling it into my mouth."

As you continued to do so, Judy began asking questions about your species, "Are you a predator, what did you hunt?"

"Predator yes, hunting, well when there were actually animals, we hunted just about everything that was quadrupedal or wasn't a dog."

"What are your special attributes that gave you an edge on the hunt?"

"Fast problem solving and innovativeness, that and we were built for running long distances."

"How many of you were there?"

"Last I checked, twenty billion."

"Hu-wa?"

"You heard me right, and all of them were killed by that AI."

"That's so many."

"Yep."

"What was the greatest invention of all time?"

"The AMDC, it paved the way for all modern day warp drives."

"What about that fast healing drug?"

"We wouldn't have it if we hadn't found the immortal slugs on a planet that was several thousand light years away."

"Ew."

"I know!"

"I'm surprised that you don't have a time machine."

"We technically do, but if we use it, the universe will explode."

...

"Oh."

"Yep."

"What happened to you that removed all your fur?"

"I have fur, it's just really fine and flat."

"Is it normal to see all those blood vessels?"

"Not really so pronounced as this, I just happen to have the vessels close to the skin."

"Why do you have five digits instead of four?"

"Evolutionary advantage."

"Why do wear shoes all the time?"

"Partly to feel civilized, partly to protect my feet."

"Why do your feet need protecting?"

"They don't have the pads like yours do and have particularly sensitive areas."

"How did you survive before civilization if you have sensitive feet?"

"As long as we could find fossils of humans, we found shoes, clothes and tools. It's as if we always had our intelligence."

"How did you like the food before this?"

"Not very much, too bland and off-tasting."

"Sounds like a terrible way to live."

"Oh it was, but I didn't know better. How's your burns?"

"Better."

"Good."

"How does the AMDC work?"

"The fabric of space gets torn open from the energy output of a reaction between anti-helium and helium atoms, because of some math I don't know, the exit point is determined and you go in one hole and out the next."

"Uh..."

"I know."

"How do you like Zootopia so far?"

"I got food that wasn't boring, that's good in my books."

Judy looks out the window, astonished at what she saw, "Wow, that stage was set up fast."

Sure enough, your table had a view of the park, and there was the stage, there were what appeared to be lasers and fog machines there, as well as a banner that read "Zootopia's first extraterrestrial!" in bold characters. Marveling at the flashy stage, you began cooking up a plan in your head, "Seems like I have to go prepare for a speech. See you tonight, Judy."

"Uh, bye..."

**Author's Note:**

> (KPH stands for nautical miles per hour, or knots, depends on your thoughts)
> 
> constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
